Forbidden Love
by BadeCircle77
Summary: Beck Oliver has had to live with a terrible secret for the last ten years. Now this secret is about to destroy not only himself, but also the love of his life. TRIGGER WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Asia. If this story looks familiar it's because I've written it before on my other account, BadeCircle7. However, it has been four years since I've logged into that account and I can't remember the password or even the email for it. But I really want to continue this story. Forbidden Love was an RP that I took part in with a friend of mine in 2012. We had so much fun with it and wanted to share it with other Bademancers so I rewrote some of it into a cohesive story and uploaded it. I love this story so much. I can still remember every single detail to this day. And I got so much positive feedback that I feel bad for just leaving people hanging. So, I will be continuing Forbidden Love. I am going to start from the beginning and the story's plot a premise will be largely the same but a few key details will be different. Thank you and I look forward to completing this story.


	2. Stupid Fifth Grader

**Here is the first chapter of Forbidden Love. I'm not even waiting to post it. I am way too excited. Please read and review. Any and all criticism is accepted but remember that I am a human being. This story does come with a trigger warning. Without further ado...ENJOY**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. It just gave me daily mental breakdowns for a few years.

Beck's POV:

"I didn't say that it's not comfortable. I just said that I don't get how you hate them so much but you have like twenty of them." I explained. My girlfriend, Jade West and I were currently sitting on the floor of Jade's den in her house. We had been having a discussion of men versus women. Just comparing who has to live with more inconveniences. Somehow we didn't end up arguing.

...Until we ended up on the subject of bras. Or as Jade put it, "a tit's best frenemy." Which, granted I've never had to wear a bra, but I still don't understand how girls always complain about them but then own like twenty of them. "I'm just going to ignore everything you say. You have no idea how it feels and how annoying it is to wear a bra all day long. Especially when you have giant boobs like mine. Just because people like to look at big boobs doesn't mean that bra makers know how to make a bra that fits them properly or isn't basic beige. And then when you do find the perfect bra, it's like 95 bucks. It's ridiculous." Jade ended with a wild hand gesture while throwing her head back. I couldn't help but snicker at how cute she looked. "I like your boobs no matter what's on them. But I have to admit I mostly like them when nothing's on them." I grinned. Jade just stared at me and pushed my face away with her hand. "You're so gross." She giggled.

I took that as an opportunity to kiss her on the lips. How did I get so lucky? Jade was just so beautiful, so strong, so loving. Most people would look at me like I had three heads if I said that to them. But it's true. Jade wasn't some heathen from the depths of Hell. She just had her own way of being. Other people call it mean, I call it confident. She didn't care about people being her friend or liking her or wanting to be around her all the time. She just had her own thing going. I love it. I was lost in thought when I suddenly heard a door opening followed by a quick beeping. Jade's parents were home. I looked at the clock on the cable display box. 9:47. Crap. I lost track of time.

Jade looked at me and then looked at the clock, then turned back to me and frowned. "I didn't see how late it was, either." I kissed her again and we stood up. I grabbed my backpack off of the floor and tossed it across my shoulder. We walked out of the den and into the kitchen where Jade's parents were taking off their coats and shoes. Malcolm, Jade's dad saw me and waved. "Hey, Beck. How have you been?" They were pretty cool with Jade and I being alone together. Most parents would freak out if their daughter was alone in a house with her boyfriend. But Jade and I had been together for almost three years and they weren't stupid. They never said anything but they knew that we'd been active. But Jade's mother is very involved with her womanhood and they talk a lot. So Jade was on a really good birth control and we always used condoms. Speaking of Jade's mom, Shannon, she must've heard Malcolm call my name. She walked around the corner and smiled and gave me a hug. I love Jade's parents.

I hugged her back. "I've been well, Mr. West. Just trying to get through these last two months of eleventh grade with exploding from stress." I answered. Malcolm laughed deeply. "I remember eleventh grade being the hardest year of school ever. Period. There's so many exams and term papers and college entry essays. I woke up in September of the previous year and didn't go to sleep until June after eleventh grade." "Dad, that was like a million years ago." Jade jabbed. He stuck his tongue out at her. Jade always brought out the kid in her dad. He's really come around to accepting his daughter for her theatrical nature. Ever since he saw her play that that weird chinese lady tried to sabotage, he's come around to it. He's even helped Jade write a few plays.

I turned to Jade to say goodbye. She gave me a kiss and a long hug. I said goodbye to all of the Wests and left. I got in my truck and started it up. As soon as the engine turned over my gas light jumped on. Fuck. I let my head fall back and hit the headrest. There was no way I could get out of this. I needed to get some gas. I won't have time to go in the morning. The nearest gas station was thirty minutes away. That's the thing I loathe most about LA, everything was just so out of the way.

Sucking it up, I decided to go get some gas. And of course, because I have the worst luck in the world, I got stuck behind three car accidents. No one was hurt but there was enough damage to delay traffic by almost an hour and half. Fucking great.

Anyway I finally got the gas and got home. Sneaking into my RV, I roughed up my hair a bit and threw my clothes off and changed into a green long sleeve t-shirt and some grey shorts and hopped into bed. I wanted to look like I'd been here a while.

Someone must've had it out for me because about five minutes later my RV door opened. I tried to stay as still as possible to look like I was sleeping. No luck. There was a loud thud and I felt a sudden sharp pain my left side. I jumped up. "Ow." I exclaimed, gripping my aching side. I looked down at the object that made the injury and it was a Coors light beer bottle. Of course. Turning my head to the only light coming into the place, I came face to face with...him. Roger. My stepdad. If he even deserves a title. He was laughing and swaying back and forth like an idiot. He reeked of alcohol and car oil. Ugh. "Hey, baby boy." He snarled. "You're a little late aren't you." "There was a wreck." I tried to reason with him. That was a fail. "Excuses. excuses." He walked closer to me and put his hand on my neck. Looking at me weirdly, he examined my neck. I suddenly realized the hickie that Jade had given me when we were kissing earlier. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Looks like someone's been messing with my merchandise." Roger said, creepily. He punched me in the stomach and I fell to my knees. I wanted to die. Roger was a pathetic asshole but he was a pathetic asshole who lifted weights regularly. That punch almost knocked the wind out of me. He pulled me back up to my feet and kissed me hard on the lips. I was still in so much shock and pain that I couldn't deflect him. He pulled away suddenly. "What did I tell you about being here on time? You never listen. You bring this on yourself. I don't want to hurt you but you make me do this." He pulled out a knife from his back pocket. He held it to my mouth and starting speaking in a lower voice. "Do you know how much pleasure you bring me? When we're together I feel so good. You make me feel incredible. But if you're not going to act right, maybe I'll see if Shea will."

My eyes grew wide. Shea is my little sister. She's thirteen. She lives here with us, even though neither of us are Roger's kids. My parents divorced when I was six and Shea was three. My mom, who had been a sweet woman before her divorce turned into an angry, bitter, old drunk fast. She got fired from her job as a secretary for flirting with her boss. She got caught stealing money from the bank that she had managed to get hired at after that. Luckily my aunt is a lawyer and my mom got off with 10 years of probation. But that also meant that she couldn't work in any other bank in California. And any time she got a job as a waitress she got fired for showing up to work looking disheveled and dirty looking. That's when she met Roger. He worked for the mechanic across from a restaurant that my mom got fired at. She had taken the bus there and she had no way to get home so she went to the car shop to ask for a ride home. Roger ended up bringing her home and he never left.

-FLASHBACK-

One day when I was in fifth grade, my mom went to go look for another job, and Shea was at a friend's house, I was home alone. Roger came over looking for my mom. I told him that she wasn't here. He stayed anyway. Said he, "wanted to get to know me." I was a fucking idiot for letting him into the house. I went back to my room to do my homework. I was on the computer when I heard my door open. Roger walked in and sat on my bed.

"Hey, Beck. Whatcha doin." Roger asked. He kept looking around the room and out of my door. Like he was nervous. I turned around. "Nothing. Just doing some science homework on my computer.' I turned back to the computer, hoping he'd leave. He didn't. "Cool. Hey, why don't you come sit by me? Let's talk and get to know each other. I see you all the time but I feel like we never talk." I tried to make up an excuse. "Um. I really have to work on this. I have to have it done by tonight." I hoped that he'd get the message and leave and stop being a creep.

"Oh. That can wait. I just want to talk for a few minutes." He started rubbing his hands on his legs like he was getting antsy. I was scared of what he would do if I refused again so I quickly saved my work on my computer and went and sat on the bed. I tried to sit as close to the edge and away from him as possible. He only scooted over closer to me.

He put his hand on the back of my shoulder and rubbed it all the way down my back and back up. "You know you're really handsome." He said. I froze. I didn't know what to do. I was hoping and praying that my mom would walk through the door or my dad would come and get me for my weekend with him. But she didn't come home and it was only Tuesday so my dad wasn't coming. I tried to shrug his grip off of my shoulder but as I moved away from him, he grabbed my arm and threw me down on the floor with my stomach facing down.

My arm was twisted back so far, it hurt just to breathe. I felt my pants sliding down and cold air hitting my backside. I cried into the carpet as I endured the unspeakable pain of Roger for what felt like hours.

-PRESENT TIME-

I looked at Roger hoping that I could melt him into a puddle of acid with just one death glare. He laughed at me. "What? Did I hit a nerve? Well, if you don't want to be responsible for any one else's pain I suggest you learn how to follow the rules." He then slid my pants down and forced me onto the bed. I cried into my pillow. Every time it happens I can't help but to revert back to that stupid little fifth grader who just had to answer the fucking door.

 **And that is chapter one. Let me know if you guys like this story. I'll try to have chapter two up soon. Don't forget to read and review. God bless you all. *kiss***


	3. Something's Fishy

**Hey, babes! Here is chapter 2 of Forbidden Love. Sorry if it feels like a filler. Like I said, I was rewriting a lot of it. Also, sorry about any typos. I try to take my time but some still sneak in there every now and then. Also, thank you to H4ppyHippie for being my first review and fav. This is all from Jade's POV also. I know that the story has Beck as a main character but I was experimenting with having Jade have her own voice this go around. Let know what you think. If you like, great. If you don't like it I'll switch it back. Okay, I'm sure that's everything. Now without further ado, ENJOY! R &R!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Coors Light Beer or any other brands that you may recognize.

-The Next Day-

Jade's POV:

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring beside my head. Panicking, I jumped awake and quickly calmed down when I realized what it was. "Stupid clock." I half-laughed, half-scolded. At least, I don't have to go back to sleep. I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamt that Beck was being chased by a mad man and he couldn't seem to get away. It was awful. I decided to stop dwelling on it. It was just a dream and I was awake and Beck was completely safe. I grabbed my phone and sent him a quick text anyway. Just to be sure. I left my phone on my side table and went to take a shower. He'll text back soon. I hope.

After showering and washing my hair, I got out of the shower and went into my room to pick out some clothes for school. At this point with only two months left, most people have just stopped caring about looking nice for school. It's actually hilarious. Almost everybody at school looks like they all came from a massive sleepover and didn't bother to switch out of their pajamas. However, I still like to look nice. I go to a performance arts school. There are writers and producers and talent scouts roaming around the building all the time. I wouldn't want any of them to pass me up on letting me show my talents because I looked homeless.

I put on a bra and some underwear and went to my closet. I picked out a pair of black leggings and a long dark green tank top. Looking in the mirror, I debated on whether I felt like doing a full face of makeup or just some eyeliner and mascara. I decided on the latter. I walked over to my vanity and as I walked by my side table, my phone went off. It was Beck answering me back.

Jade: Hey, babe. What time are you picking me up?

Beck 3: Sorry, babe. I forgot to tell you. I blew a tire last night when I pulled into my yard. I'm catching a ride on the bus.

I read the message over and over about ten times. What the hell? Beck hasn't ridden the bus in like, four years. Even if something happened to his truck. He always caught a ride with Andre and his grandmother, or just Andre when Andre got his license. Or me when I got my license. Something's fishy.

Jade: Why didn't you just ride with Andre?

...

...

...

Beck 3: It was so last minute, I didn't want to bother him. I'm fine. I'll see you when you get to school. Love you.

I was sat on my bed now, staring at my phone with a weird look on my face. 'Why was Beck acting so strange? Does it have something to do with my dream? Whoa, Jade. You freak. That was a damn dream. You are reading way too much into this', I thought to myself. Forgetting to put on any makeup at all at this point, I grabbed my backpack and tossed my phone in it and headed downstairs. When I got downstairs, I grabbed a coffee cup and poured some leftover coffee from this morning that my mom made before she went to work, into it. I grabbed my keys and rushed out the door. I wanted to get to school as fast as possible. I needed to see Beck.

I got to school faster than usual. Not because I was speeding. I was just...hurrying. Okay, I was speeding. But I didn't get pulled over and no one died, so it's fine. I got out of the car and ran to the school building. It felt like every second that I wasn't with Beck, something had that much more of a reason to go wrong. But this boy was nowhere to be found. I looked by his locker, he wasn't there. I looked in Sikowitz' room, wasn't there. I looked around the asphalt cafe, the blackbox theater, hell, I even looked in Lane's office. He was nowhere to be found. I was panicking again. My heart was racing, mostly from running around the school so much. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands grab my sides. I was so deep in thought that I screamed way louder than I should have. I turned around and there he was. Beck. My Beck. He didn't look so happy to see me though.

He was looking at me at all, actually. He was looking ahead of me and beside us and behind himself. I followed his eyes and realized that everyone in the hallway was staring at us. I felt so embarrassed. I straightened up my face and my clothes. "What the fuck are you guys looking at?" I yelled in every direction. The people staring started scrambling and turning their heads and pretending to check their phones. I sighed in relief and looked back to Beck.

He was smiling at me and grabbed me up into a hug. I hugged him back tightly. All of the worrying that I had been doing for the past hour had subsided. He was in my arms and he looked fine. That was all that mattered. We let go of each other and had a quick kiss. "You know I've been worrying about you all morning." I said to him when we pulled apart. He looked curious. "Why's that?" He asked, taking my hand and pulling me over to his locker. "I don't know. I just find it super strange that you took the bus this morning. Why did you take the bus?" "I told you why. My truck has a flat tire." He said.

I raised my eyebrow up at him. He sighed and turned to me. Giving me his full attention. "I went out this morning to go to school. I got into my truck and started it up. When the key turned over, I got a flashing light that my tire pressure was low. So I got out and looked at them all. One of them has a nail in it. It was totally flat. I don't know how I didn't see it when I walked up to the truck the first time. Anyway, it was already 7:12. I figured that eveybody was already at school. We had class in eighteen minutes. So I just caught the bus down the street. Simple as that." He finished. I wish that there was something in his story that I could catch him on but it all made sense. I was still skeptical. I had a feeling that my dream was still on my mind and it was driving my thoughts. "Okay," I started. "..that makes sense. I just-I don't know. Look, I had a bad dream about you last night. I don't want to get into details, but I'm just still kind of skeeved out. I'm sorry for acting so dumb."

Beck wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. I leaned into him. "You're so sweet." I swatted at his stomach lightly for calling me sweet. I'm not a birthday cake. "Jade. I'm okay. I promise. Look, I don't want to be here right now. I didn't get much sleep myself because I was working on a script that's on Friday. Why don't we just ditch school and go back to your house and hang out?" He suggested. That sounded like music to my ears. I didn't have anything important to do at school today. All of my assignments were turned in. I was an aid for four of my seven classes. "Yeah. That sounds awesome." I agreed. We held hands and walked out of the front door. I handed Beck my car keys. I really didn't feel like driving. We got into my cars and put our bags in the back seat.

Beck started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot and started driving back to my house. As we were driving I got a really strange feeling. Almost like someone was following us. 'Jade,' I thought. '..you need to calm down. You're fine. Beck's fine. Nobody is following anybody. Just chill.' I took a deep breath and looked over at Beck. He was so handsome. I love him so much. I'm so happy to have him in my life. And because of that, I would know if something was wrong. Beck would tell me. We tell each other everything. I smiled to myself and turned the radio on. Everything is okay...I hope.

 **And there's chapter 2. What did you think? Do you believe Beck? Do you think he's telling the truth? Do you think Jade's just being paranoid? Or is Beck lying about having a flat tire? Let me know where your head is at. Thank you. God bless. *kiss***


End file.
